This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Development of procedures for small animal imaging. All in vivo animal projects benefit from this development, maintenance of physiologic monitoring systems, and development of animal protocols.